Come Undone
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: The sultry hum of the music blurred with the hushed, excited, whispers of the people around him. The smokey air was laced with anticipation. Sousuke could smell the arousal rolling off of them. He could see them licking their lips and sharpening their claws. SouMako. Omegaverse. Alpha!Sousuke/Beta!Makoto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea brewing for quite a long time. For now this is a oneshot, but I want to add a second chapter from Makoto's POV. I'm a newbie to omegaverse but I wanted to play with the idea of "stress-relief" Betas. Heed the warnings, please.**

**Title taken from the song "Come Undone" by Greg Laswell**

_*Originally posted on my Ao3 and tumblr: inkydots (both links on my Profile)_

**Pairing: SouMako**

**Rating: M**

**Words: 915**

**Warnings: A/B/O (Omegaverse) dynamics, Alpha!Sousuke/Beta!Makoto, Dub-con, Prostitution, AU, not explicitly stated Drugged!Makoto, NOT A Fluffy Fic.**

* * *

><p>The sultry hum of the music blurred with the hushed, <em>excited<em>, whispers of the people around smokey air was laced with anticipation. Sousuke could smell the arousal rolling off of them. He could see them licking their lips and sharpening their claws.

His lips twisted into a grimace as he spun the drink in his hand. He didn't want to be here. He detested this place, theclients it attracted, and the disgusting displays it produced in order to rile up the enraptured crowd. He hated all of it, but... he had no other choice. He needed his sanity.

Once a month he needed this wretched place.

The murmuring grew louder, Sousuke finally tore his eyes away from the bar and turned toward the center of the room. A small round stage emerged from an opening on the floor; a pedestal, Sousuke reminded himself. It was surrounded by glass. The voices rose, his stomach plummeted.

Inside the glass cage was a man. He was completely naked, except for the blindfold over his eyes and the chains around his wrists. His body writhed on the floor of the cage, his back arching and his legs spreading in an obscene way.

The smell of arousal spiked, the air became tense as the instinct to Claim grew.

Sousuke couldn't rip his eyes away from the man. He was bigger than the usual _merchandise _they showcased. With the man on the floor, he couldn't tell how tall he was, but Sousuke was sure their heights were similar. The man was also well-defined, his muscles rippling under his skin with each twist and grind he gave. He was so unlike the others, and that was what made him so appetizing. If he put up a fight, the pleasure of forcing him to submit would only be greater. A little challenge was always _fun_.

Sousuke looked away, horrified by his own thoughts. Nausea mingled with the wave of lust that washed over his stomach.

"I bet he's a loud one." A gruff voice said from his left, the man's thumb clicking on the red button of a small black control in his hand.

"Nice, sturdy body. He can take it." Another man leered, thumb clicking away.

Sousuke could feel his own control burning a hole in his pocket. He usually waited until the very end to make a purchase, once a few drinks had swayed his morals and his need for release was overflowing. He wouldn't do that today.

Downing the rest of his drink, Sousuke retrieved the black remote control from his pocket and didn't hesitate to press the button.

Once... Twice...

He had enough money.

Again, and again.

His heart hammered against his chest.

The man turned to his side, unknowingly bearing his supple neck.

Sousuke jerked from his seat when the remote control vibrated in his hand. He watched with wide eyes as the stage sunk back into the floor, taking with it the delectable sight of the man thrusting into the air.

"Right this way, please." A woman's voice reached his ears. He'd missed her coming to his side from behind the bar. She offered him a smile before guiding him through the familiar path toward the Club's office. He followed quietly after her, ignoring the irate looks thrown at his back.

It took him under 5 minutes to sign the necessary forms and make his payment. The smiling woman led him to his purchase, locked away behind a dark, numbered door.

"As always, you are allowed to remove him from the building so long as the time does not exceed three days. I'm sure by now, you are familiar with our policy on permanent damage to the merchandise and the manner in which we deal with those who break our rules," The woman's smile sharpened eerily, "We hope you enjoy yourself, Yamazaki-san." She inclined her head before turning on her heel and disappearing from his sight, the clicking of her heels the only sound besides his harsh breathing.

His hand lingered on the doorknob for a moment. It was too late for regret to seep into his bones, it was too late to turn back. He knew that, but this one didn't feel like the others. He'd never lost his composure so early in the night, not even when he had been younger, inexperienced with the Urges.

Clenching his teeth in frustration, Sousuke wrenched the door open and stepped inside. He nearly staggered when the potent smell of arousal hits his nose. Soft, airy moans drift from the bed. His eyes immediately glued themselves to the bare body of the man on the bed. He's on his back, his sweaty chest heaving and lips spread.

Sousuke moves in closer, hands twitching in anticipation. He runs his fingers through the man's light-brown hair, barely suppressing the groan of pleasure when the man arches into the touch, a gasp leaving his lips.

His control is slipping.

With a little more force than he intended, Sousuke rips away the blindfold from the man's eyes. Glazed, unfocused, green eyes meet his. The man's lips twitch as he tries to form words, but nothing coherent comes out.

_He is breathtakingly beautiful_, is Sousuke's last thought before he lets his instinct take over.

Grasping a handful of soft brown hair, Sousuke tilts the man's head back just enough to press his lips against the exposed neck.

The sharp intake of breath is all he needs in order to bare his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was supposed to be the end, after all, I meant for this to be a short oneshot, but... yeah. As of now, I don't know how much more I'll add to this. I have about three different scenarios for a_ real _ending, but I've yet to decide which route I'd like to take.**

**Warnings: Same as Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Makoto fidgets, his nails digging into his denim-covered thighs.<p>

"Having second thoughts?" The woman asks. Her expression never shifts from its business-like, polite smile. It unsettles him that he's so easy to read. She can probably smell the agitation rolling off of him in waves.

"As I've said," She begins, leaning forward in her chair, her hands folding gracefully above her desk. "Your prospects for anything better are slim. This job will secure an easier future for you and your siblings, and we know how much you'll need it. I'd never heard of a couple producing _three _Beta children." She chuckles to herself.

Makoto remains silent, teeth worrying the inside of his cheek.

The woman sighs, "We run a very private club with an incredibly exclusive selection of members, Tachibana-kun. We make sure all our members are clear of any diseases, and even provide a little extra _help_ to make the entire experience enjoyable for all of those involved. If you decide to join us, please don't hesitate to call us. I've given you our card, but be aware that the longer you—"

"I'll do it." The words come just as the woman rises from her seat, prepared to shoo him away. She sits back down, teeth showing from behind her grin.

"Good, then you'll start this upcoming Friday. You've just made the best decision of your life, Tachibana-kun."

Makoto reaches for the woman's extended hand, a nervous swarm invading his stomach.

...

There was never a day that Makoto didn't wonder how his life would have differed if he'd been born an Alpha or an Omega.

_Someone of value to society_, as he'd heard countless times.

The pain those words inflicted never lessened, no matter how many times they were repeated.

Surely, _surely_, the ability to reproduce wasn't all that gave a person's life value.

The rest of his thoughts, as well as his lingering hesitation and fear, slowly ebbed away as the warm liquid they'd injected him with coursed through his bloodstream.

...

Makoto's breath catches when a rough hand pulls off the blindfold. The buzzing effects of the drug prevent the fear that ignites within him to spread any further. Instead, desire hums beneath his feverish skin when dark eyes meet his.

Makoto wants to say something, anything, but his mind feels foggy and his tongue heavy.

The man moves closer, a large hand reaching for his hair. Makoto is suddenly aware that his hands are useless, tied and pressed behind his back.

His heart speeds up when the man pulls at his hair, tilting his head back against the bed. Fear trickles in again, but quickly diminishes when warm lips brush his sensitive neck.

Makoto can't help himself. He wants more, he needs more. Now.

Makoto gasps, hoping, dearly hoping, that the man would do that again.

His mouth falls open in a silent scream of pleasure when he feels the man's teeth digging into his neck. He arches his back, silently begging for more.

The teeth drag down to his shoulder, nipping and scraping along the way. Makoto shivers as his hair is released and two firm hands begin to explore his body.

Every part of him is exposed, bare, open, to the man above him. Every part of, at least for the time allowed, belongs to this man. It's frighteningly exhilarating.

Makoto shuts his eyes when the man's fingers seep into him. There's no resistance or pain, but the sensation is still new to Makoto. The man's movements are quick with no room for gentleness.

In seconds, Makoto's legs are spread wide, his thighs trembling under the tight grip of the man's hands. He bites his lip as the man pulls him closer, burying himself inside of Makoto.

It's maddening waiting for the other to move.

His eyes finally flick open when the man begins to roll his hips.

Full, he feels so deliciously full.

He blinks when the man shifts, his hands coming to rest on either side of Makoto. Their position changes, the angle of the man's hips allowing him to go deeper. The man's heavy, hot breath mingles with his as their faces align. Makoto's hips buck, he's desperate to match the brutal rhythm of the man's thrusts.

He can't.

Makoto throws his head back, gasps, moans, _screams_.

Greedy lips assault his jugular, teeth nipping his tender flesh. He hears the man speak rough, tantalizing words against his heated skin. Even under the pleasant haze he's under, Makoto can understand them, but can't reciprocate.

Pleasure, delirious pleasure is all he can feel.

It's all he ever wants to feel.

...

Makoto wakes up to an empty room.

The soiled sheets, marks on his body, and stinging pain to his lower back, the only traces of the man that had been with him the night before.


End file.
